Surprise
by kellythefangirl
Summary: Kurt doesn't think Blaine will be able to get to New York for Valentine's Day. Blaine has other ideas. One-shot.


**Hello! Completely unnecessary Klaine Valentine's Day cuteness. None of which I own. Hope you like it! -Kelly**

"Are you sure you can't get in?" Kurt asked, clearly disappointed. Blaine had Skyped him from the airport to tell him his flight was cancelled.

"There aren't any more flights, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I just can't. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "I can just eat chocolate and watch sad movies with Rachel. Fine."

"I'm sorry," Blaine repeated. "I feel awful."

"It's not your fault. It's this damn snow," Kurt muttered. He had liked the snow—for about a week. But this was getting ridiculous. Especially because it made all the airports practically shut down entirely. Which meant no date with his fiancé on Valentine's Day.

"Well, I'll call you later," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt said, trying to smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, and disconnected. Kurt groaned and shut his laptop. He walked into the living room to find Rachel on the couch, watching Love Actually. He sat down next to her and resigned himself to the romantic movie marathon.

"Blaine's snowed in in Lima," he mumbled.

Rachel frowned sympathetically and passed the popcorn to him. He aggressively stuffed a mouthful in his face. This wasn't going to be fun.

—

The second Blaine got off Skype, he was trying not to giggle. He heard them call his flight and got ready to board.

—

"You two are pathetic," Santana commented. "I'm going out with Dani." She got no reaction and sighed. "Are you really going to watch those awful movies all night long?"

Rachel paused Moulin Rouge and sighed. "Nothing better to do."

"You could go out somewhere, you know," Santana suggested. "You don't have to sit around and mope all night long." Kurt didn't react and Rachel turned back to the movie. Santana sighed and left. "Fine. Mope away," she said as she closed the door.

Five minutes later, Kurt's phone rang. "Oh, it's Blaine," he said, gesturing for Rachel to pause the movie. "Hi, Blaine!" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Are you home?" he said.

Kurt was confused. "Um, yes, why?"

"Open the door." He could practically hear Blaine grinning. Trying not to hope for too much, he got up and opened the door.

Blaine stood there with a huge bouquet of flowers, and Kurt squealed. "Wait, I thought—what? Hi!" he exclaimed. They kissed and Rachel sighed from the couch.

"I assume I'll be watching these alone now?" she asked halfheartedly, knowing the answer.

"Oh dear God, I'm a mess," Kurt suddenly realized, looking down at his sweatpants, T-shirt, and unstyled hair. "I'll be back."

"I'll watch the end with you, Rachel," Blaine offered. "It might be a while," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Kurt half-sang as he walked to his room, not in any way annoyed.

—

"Okay, I'm acceptable," Kurt finally announced half an hour later. Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's outfit.

"A little more than—I mean…wow," he said, "now I'm underdressed."

"You look very cute," Kurt disagreed, fiddling with the red bow tie. "What happened, anyway? I thought your flight got cancelled!"

Blaine just smiled and Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Blaine Anderson. You are _mean_," he said.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, grinning.

"Don't try to defend yourself. Let's go," Kurt said.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I would say Callbacks, but… maybe not, actually. Not a very good history with that place," Kurt said with a shudder.

"I might have gotten a reservation, actually," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he said, opening the door. "Bye, Rachel!"

Rachel looked up and waved sadly. Kurt grinned.

—

Their dinner was everything Kurt had hoped, at a nice place where you could see the water out the window. Their waitress had become slightly invested in their story when she noticed the rings, and they ended up getting dessert on the house. Afterwards, they went for a walk in Battery Park. They had been walking in silence for a little while when Kurt said, "Blaine, look," and pointed to the water fountain that had provided the setting for That Night.

"Oh… right…" Blaine said uncomfortably.

"You know, it's really pretty, but for the longest time… after I couldn't stand it," Kurt mused.

"Um, Kurt? Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

"Can we just not think about anything that happened before? I haven't seen you in forever and I want this to be perfect," he said.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Okay. Yeah." It was a few seconds before he said, "How about the future? That's not what happened before."

Blaine smiled. "Okay. Uh, I'll be here all the time in four months, right after graduation."

"I know," Kurt said, smiling. "Um, so I was thinking, I don't want to rush anything about the wedding but I started looking at stuff, not that it has to be anytime soon or anything, I mean, we can finish college first and stuff. But I want to have it kind of big and…"

"Whatever you think of, it's perfect," Blaine interrupted. "Sorry, you just sound like you're trying not to upset me."

"Well, I don't know what other people do, but I've been planning it since I was six years old," Kurt confessed.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, well, I haven't. So your dream wedding is perfect."

Kurt smiled and looked down. His worries finally came to the front of his mind and he said, without even really thinking about it, "Blaine, are you… I mean, are you ready for this? Because I said yes, but… it's a lot. It's big, and I don't want to find out in three years or something that you can't go through with it and I…"

"Kurt, don't worry," Blaine said, stopping in the middle of the pathway. "I love you. That's all that matters to me."

"Promise?" Kurt smiled.

"I promise." They kissed. "Happy Valentine's Day," Blaine said.

Kurt grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
